I Am Yours
by tannywh
Summary: Bella is an extremely gifted athlete and student. When she gets accepted into an elite boarding school she promises herself that she will focus on her school work and teams first. But when she meets the gorgeous Edward Cullen will that all change?
1. Reunion

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fan fic and I'm not afraid of critisism! So please be harsh! **

**I am sorry if you don't like Bella! She's kind of OOC (out of character)! So here it is: I AM YOURS!! I hope you like it!! :**

**DISCLAIMER: **I no way do I own Twilight or any of its characters!!

Summary: Bella is an extremely gifted athlete and student. When she gets accepted into an elite boarding school she promises herself that she will focus on her school work and teams first. But when she meets the gorgeous Edward Cullen will that all change? Will Edward change from being a player just for Bella? ALL HUMAN!

**Story:**

**Chapter 1 : Reunion**

As I stepped off the plane I was greeted by a very familiar crowd of faces. "Darryn!" I screamed my twin brother's name first and ran to hug him.

"We missed you so much!" said Emmett, my oldest brother. My welcome party included my brothers, all 6 of them, and my dad. My mom had died when I was 2.

Darryn was my twin brother. We were the youngest at 16. Sean and Matt were both 17, Tyler and Jasper were 18, and Emmett was 19. Twins were very common in my family.

My brothers took turns hugging me and then it was Charlie's turn. My dad had never been good at emotional things. We hugged awkwardly and then Emmett pulled me into another one of his bone crushing hugs. Once the reunion was finished with my brothers actually looked at me.

I had been living with my aunt for the past 5 years so I had matured a lot since they had last seen me. They all had their mouths open in shock at my mini-skirt, stiletto heels and red tube top when Jasper said "Man Bella. You're hot!" Everyone started cracking up while Jasper flushed a deep scarlet.

"I'm gonna have to go through your wardrobe so the guys at school don't get the wrong impression!" Emmett said, trying really hard to keep his eyes on my face.

"So. Boarding School huh?" I said. I had been accepted into a very prestigious boarding school because of my athleticism and my grades. It was the same boarding school my brothers were at, in fact.

"Yep. Oh, what sports do you play Bella?" Darryn asked my nervously.

"Swimming, baseball, and volleyball. Why?" I asked.

My brothers all exchanged quick glances. "Because they just cut the girls volleyball team." Said Jasper. I exploded.

"WHAT? HOW COULD THEY DO THAT?" I screamed.

"Calm down Bella." Charlie said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I took three deep breaths to soothe myself. "Sorry. It's just volleyball is very important to me."

"That's okay. We understand. Now shall we go home?" said Sean. Sean was always very quiet but when he did speak it was very compassionate.

"Which home?" I asked teasingly.

"The school." He clarified.

"Alright then. Does anyone know who I'm rooming with?" I asked. Jasper and Emmett exchanged a glance.

"My and Jasper's girlfriend, Rosalie and Alice." Emmett said.

"Oh okay!" I said. _This should be fun. I'll get to have a little private time with their girlfriends. Let's see how much trouble I can get them in. _I though with a mischievous smile on my face. "What are we waiting for? Let's go people!" I said impatiently. I grabbed two of my three suitcases and Darryn grabbed the other one. He quickly put it down.

"Whoa that is heavy!" he said. I laughed and picked up my two with no problem. My brothers gawked.

"How'd you do that? Is this one heavy than those?" He asked confused.

"No. On the contrary that one is the lightest!" I said and then showed them my muscles. Emmett laughed.

"Yo! She's got guns bigger than yours Jasper!" I smiled.

"Do you guys wanna see my pack?" I asked teasingly.

"You've got a six pack too!" Darryn whined.

"Nope!" I said lifting up my shirt so they could see it. "I've got an eight pack!"

Darryn started whimpering. "Don't worry Darryn. I'll beat up the bullies for you!" I teased. "Now. Which car am I riding in?" I asked.

"Mine!" Emmett said. He had a big red Jeep. I easily climbed in after putting my bags in Charlie's trunk. Emmett started the Jeep and we rode in silence until Emmett suddenly said "Isabella Swan. This is your new home." Pointing out the window.

All I could say was "Whoa."

Carlisle School, located in Axton Virginia, was a castle. The school itself was in an actual castle. Emmett told me that the inside had been remodelled. The boarding dorms were regular apartments with cafeterias. I asked Emmett which dorm was mine and he pointed to a building that was at least 20 stories. I started shaking when he reassured me. "Don't worry. You're on the second floor." He said. I sighed. I had a terrible fear of heights.

"So…what else do you do other than sports and being a genius?" Emmett asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well, back in Phoenix I sang and played lead Guitar for a band. We were called 'The Night Globes'." I said and smiled as I remembered the may gigs we'd had.

"Really? That's so cool!" He said, genuinely surprised. "So I guess you're not the dorky little Bella we left behind huh?" He sounded a little remorseful as he said that. Probably because he used to get a kick out of watching me fall down and trip on practically everything.

"I guess not." I said quietly. We were in my dorm's parking lot now and Charlie came up to the Jeep to talk to us.

"Come one! Let's grab your bags and get up to your room. You're probably exhausted!" Charlie said. I slid out of the massive Jeep and grabbed two of my suitcases.

"What room am I in?" I asked anyone who knew.

"206." Jasper answered.

I set off but was stopped inside the door by our dorm advisor, Angela. "You must be Bella!" She said warmly. She checked her list. "You're in room…"

"206, second floor. I got it! Thanks though!" I cut her off. She smiled and nodded. I walked over to the stairs and heard an obvious cough that was meant to get my attention.

"Umm…Bella? The elevators?" asked Matt pointing to them.

I shook my head. "I prefer stairs." I said and started up. I heard Emmett's booming laughter behind me.

I met my family on the second floor. I had sprinted the whole way and hadn't even broken into a sweat.

Emmett laughed when the doors opened and he was me standing there. "Look! She isn't even panting or anything! Amazing!" he said. Darryn looked a little cheesed off.

"Don't worry Dare! You're probably still smarter than me! He smiled and I knew all was forgiven. My family and I set off to find my room. When we did a short pixie like girl answered our knock.

* * *

**A/N: SO a few things. **

**Carlisle School is an actual boarding school in Axton Virginia! I know...crazy right?? **

**Second Edward IS coming so don't be scared or mad at me. He's on his way!! ;**

**Thirdly...in order for me to get better and my stories to get better I need you to..._Review Review Review!! _**

**Thank You So Much! **

**I'll Try And Have The Second Chapter Out ASAP!! :**


	2. Emerald Eyes

**A/N: YEAH! I got the second chapter up today! :D sorry it's so short! The next few will be long I promise!! OH! It was brought to my attention that girls do not play baseball they play softball. I was not aware of this! Thank you so much for pointing this out! I love you guys!!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **In no way do I own Twilight or any of it's characters. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer has **that **privilege!

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Emerald Eyes**

"You must be Bella! I'm Alice! It's so great to finally meet you! Hi Jasper! Wow, you're like really pretty! We're gonna be best friends! Do you like shopping? I bet you do! We'll go shopping all the time! I promise! Come in get settled! Do you want to do anything tonight? Oh right! I have a date! Do you have a boyfriend? Hi!" said the pixie. I just stood there stunned for a few minutes. That is until I noticed the tall statuesque blonde behind Alice. I nodded a hello.

I pushed past Alice who didn't seem to notice as she was still rambling and took a survey of my new room. There were three beds, two on the right side and one on the left. I shook hands with the blonde and assumed she was Emmett's girlfriend. "So…Which bed is mine?" I was looking at the blonde, Rose I think, but Alice answered.

"That one!" she said pointing to the one on the left. I nodded and threw my stuff on the bed. I would unpack later.

"Come on Bella. I've got your schedule and map in my room." Said Emmett. I said goodbye to my new roommates and left.

I walked across campus with my brothers while Emmett pointed out the important buildings. I could feel the stares I was receiving from (mostly) the males on campus so I decided to play it up a bit. I grabbed onto Darryn's arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Just go with it. I want to have a little fun with the guys on campus alright?" I explained.

He nodded and whispered "Laugh and hit me _playfully _on the shoulder." I threw my head back and laughed and then playfully smacked his arm.

"Stop it!" I said. My brothers all looked at me like I was insane until I smiled and winked at them. Then they all understood. Well, all but Tyler.

"What? I don't get it! What was so funny?" he asked confused,

"Nothing. Bella just wants to have some fun with the guys on campus."

"Oh." Said Tyler comprehending.

The rest of the way to Emmett's dorm I "flirted" with my twin brother. He didn't mind because he and I were the closest out of the whole family. I hurt him the most when I moved to Phoenix.

When we got to Emmett's room he handed me my key, schedule, and map. "Thank you Emmett." I said sweetly.

"You're welcome Bells." He said pulling me into another bear hug. "It's so good to have you back." He whispered in my ear.

"Hey Emmett! What happened to Rose?" I heard a musical voice say. I didn't know who it came from so I turned around and was suddenly lost in the most beautiful emerald green eyes I had ever seen. One minute I was swimming in them and the next everything was black.

* * *

**I know I know! Cliffy! Sorry...but he's here! Finally right?? ; **

**So...what do you think?? Good? Bad?? Let me know!! _Review...Review...Review!! _Thanks! **

**Thanks you specifically to lulypad95, edward luver123 and ilvgonzaga for their reviews! You guys rock!! **

* * *


	3. Jelous? I don't even know her!

**A/N: Okay so I know I promised that this one would be longer (and technically it is) I know it is still short! But that is because of two reasons!**

**1) I had MAJOR writers block because I needed to get the story moving and I couldn't figure out how to do it.**

**2) This is more fluff then the next chapter! So please hang in there! **

**Thank you so much for being there for me you guys!!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I in no way own Twilight or it's characters...boo hoo!! T-T

* * *

**Chapter 3 **** : Jealous? I don't even know her!**

**EPOV**

I was hanging out with Lauren and Jessica by the library when I saw the Swan brothers walk by. Draped on Darryn's arm was a creature so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was wearing the shortest of mini skirts and her legs were so muscular. But not in a buff way, they were perfectly toned. She leaned in and whispered something in Darryn's ear and he whispered something back. She threw her head back and laughed, her voice was like a chime. This must be Darryn's new girlfriend. I wanted her, which shouldn't be too hard to accomplish.

I was captain of the football team, volleyball team, baseball team, basketball team, and the hockey team. So that basically translated to "I can get any girl I want." Wanting this one I followed the brothers to the dorm room I shared with Emmett.

I stood in the door way for a bit. Emmett hugged the girl and I decided to make my grand entrance. "Hey Emmett! What happened to Rose?" I teased. She spun around and was even more beautiful up close.

I was staring into her deep brown eyes that were like pools that had no bottom when all of a sudden they were closed and quickly falling away from me. I reached out and caught her mid fall.

Emmett was suddenly very there and I realized that I was very close to the girl, almost close enough to…oh god. I didn't even know her and I already wanted to kiss her. Emmett gently picked her up and sat her down on his bed. She started to groan and we knew she was coming to. Her eyes fluttered and then flashed open. She looked at me and apparently remembered where she was as she blushed a deep crimson. God, she was so gorgeous.

"Edward, meet Bella, my _little _sister." Emmett said, stressing the little. "She's also Darryn's twin." He added. Do she was _part _of the clan. That meant one thing and one thing only. She would be mine.

**BPOV**

As I woke up my eyes flashed open and I searched the room to pick up any familiarities. It was then that I remembered where I was, and why I'd blacked out.

Those amazing green eyes were set in to the most beautiful face I've ever seen, the face of a god. "Oh!" I said. The god just smiled the most beautiful smile, it was kind of crooked. It took my breath away.

"Hi!" he said. His voice was so musical and velvety.

"Hello." I said and I could feel a blush staining my cheeks.

"Edward, meet Bella, my _little _sister." Emmett said. I just rolled my eyes. He went on to mention how I was Darryn's twin, blah, blah, blah. I just stared at the god's perfection. Edward. It fit him. All of a sudden I was brought back to earth by my name being mentioned.

"Bella?" That's a very pretty name." Edward was saying. A blush crept up my cheeks as I took his out stretched hand to shake it but he pulled me into him. Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. "A very pretty name for a very beautiful girl." Then it was black again.

**EPOV**

All I did was whisper in her ear. That's it. Now Emmett was throwing a spaz at me.

After Bella had fainted again Darryn threw her over his shoulder and took her to her room. After Darryn had left Emmett started to chew me out.

"EDWARD! AREN'T YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Emmett screamed.

"Of course! I just don't see why Darryn got to be the one to carry Bella!" Ooops. Did I say that out loud? Apparently because Emmett's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you…jealous?" he asked entertained.

"Jealous? I don't even know her!" I countered hoping he would buy it. No he was fuming because it seemed his best friend had a crush on his baby sister.

"Listen. Stay away from her. She's here on a scholarship. She told me that she wasn't going to get involved in boys so you can just forget about that. And if I hear about you harassing her asking her out I will seriously beat you to a pulp." He said with all sincerity. I could feel my face fall.

"Okay." Was all I said. "Have it your way Emmett." He nodded then said something about checking on Bella. I wasn't listening, I was thinking about her blush, her smile, her eyes. And then it hit me. He said I couldn't date her, not that I couldn't be friends with her. And what if _she _asked _me _out? Then I wouldn't be harassing her. I smiled to myself. This was going to be too easy.

* * *

**A/N: So...what'd you think?? Please I need to know... :D thank you so much for your awesome reviews you guys I love you!!**

**EDWARD HAS LANDED!! woo hoo! so...you guys know the drill..._Review Review Review!!_**


	4. Einstein Meet Disappointment!

**A/N: Well, I'm like amazing right now right?? I'm just kidding!! But I am amazed that I got this up today! :D YAY!!**

**Just to point out some stuff that I got in my reviews! (thank you to all of you who submitted them) In reference to Bella's massive muscles and eight pack! They aren't like Mr. Universe muscles. They're just toned from all the sports she does! This chapter IS longer than the previous ones, mostly because I combined chapters 4+5!! :D so here it is, chappie 4!! Hopes you like!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Einstein Meet Disappointment**

**BPOV**

I woke up (again) in an unfamiliar room. It took me less time to remember where I was as the previous day's events came flooding back to me. I sat up with a start and realized that my roommates were still sleeping. I slipped out of my bed quietly and got dressed in our tiny bathroom. It was my first day of classes so I wanted to look sophisticated but not too old. I settled on light blue denim flare jeans, a plaid button up t-shirt that was slightly ruffled at the collar, a blue jean vest and a matching jean fedora. **(A/N: Link to picture of whole outfit on my profile) **I fluffed my hair so it fell over my shoulders and it was wavy and slightly curled at the end. I kept my make up as natural as possible. I stepped out of the bathroom to a very awake Alice. She appraised my outfit and she nodded in approval. I smiled and nodded my thanks. This was all done silently as Rose was still sleeping. I checked the time and realized I had only 15 minutes to get to my first class. I ran to the closet and slipped on my black pumps. I grabbed my laptop bag and my purse and I was walking out the door when Alice grabbed my wrist and motioned for me to wait a minute. I did and was tapping my foot impatiently in the hall when she bounded out the door.

"What's your first class?" she asked.

"I have Excelled Algebra. Why?" I was suddenly nervous at her expression.

"I have that first too! YAY! I'll show you how to get there." She said. I was not so pressed for time now because Alice showed me a short cut. "So…what other classes do you have today?" I showed her my schedule and she compared hers to mine. We had every class together except for Biology II and Excelled French. We got to Algebra with minutes to spare. I surveyed the room and saw a familiar pair of green eyes. I felt weak in the knees but I kept it together long enough to take my seat next to Alice. I could feel his stare on my back but I never turned back to meet his eyes for fear of an episode not unlike yesterday's.

When class ended I began to gather up my books when I dropped one. I bent down to pick it up but Edward was already there, holding it out for me. "Umm…t-thanks." I stuttered. I was thinking about how close he was. Almost close enough to…my thoughts were interrupted by him speaking to me.

"You're very welcome." He said bowing his head. "May I ask you a question?" I nodded not trusting my mouth or my tongue. He smiled at my silence. "What are you doing in an excelled course for seniors when you yourself are, in fact, a junior?" he asked politely. I decided to answer courteously but not modestly.

"Haven't you noticed? I'm a budding Einstein! I am in age, a sixteen year old but I have the IQ of a Fourth Year University Medical Student." I answered swiftly. This conversation was quickly turning awkward. I threw a glace to Alice that simply said "Help Me!" she nodded and rushed to my side.

"Come on Bella! We've got to get to class!" She said hurriedly. I nodded as in saying "Yes okay" and "Thank you!" at the same time. I said a quick goodbye to Edward and we rushed off leaving him slightly stunned.

Once we were out the door we slowed the pace a bit. "Thank you Alice. You saved me!"

"Don't mention it!" She said. She began babbling but I wasn't really listening. "BELLA!" Alice screamed in my ear.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed and mostly startled.

"Weren't you listening to anything I said?" she asked flustered.

"Not really! I'm sorry but I had…things on my mind." I confessed.

"Like…Edward Cullen things?" She asked. For a pixie she was very perceptive.

"Yeah." I admitted. "Alice, I know I've only met him but I think I'm maybe kinda falling for him." I blushed.

"Don't." Was all she said.

"Why not?" I asked. Then we heard the twig snap. Edward and some fluffy manicured blonde exited the slightly forested area beside us arm in arm both of their hair messed up as if they had just been…oh god. I could feel a sob build up in my throat and I knew I had to get out of there before it broke out and exposed me. I swallowed it and ran past the giggling couple and into the shelter of an empty classroom. I could hear someone follow me through the door but I didn't care who it was. All of a sudden a pair of arms wrapped around my waist to try and comfort me. I turned to see who it was and my heart skipped a beat and then crashed through the floor.

**EPOV**

Bella left so quickly I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Alice dragged her out of the classroom so fast I couldn't follow. And I didn't even know if I had the next class with Bella. All of a sudden there was a pair of arms around my waist. I turned around to find Lauren hugging me. I awkwardly put my arms on her back and patted it like an old friend would. "Oh Eddie! What do you say…we've got a bit of time before next class?!" She said seductively while pulling my arm, and me, towards the door. I followed though not as eager as I would have before. Why not? She was hot? Right? Then she was pulling me into the forested part beside the path. I realized her motive quickly and began to protest.

"No Lauren. Stop! Not right now." I said firmly.

She pouted and said "Why not Eddie-bear?" Eddie-bear? Where did that come from? She pushed me up against a wall and crashed her lips into mine. The kiss was not comfortable she kept messing up my hair and pulling my arms into hers.

Finally I pushed her away and said "Lauren, stop! You're drunk and I don't want to do this right now!" I said and began walking away. I could hear her following me but I didn't care. I heard her fall and turned around to pick her up. I looped my arm through hers to help her walk straight and we emerged from the forest. I heard a gasp behind me but it was probably just some freshman who wasn't expecting us. Then someone ran by us and I could instantly tell that it was Bella.

"No." I pushed Lauren away and began to run after Bella. I could hear Lauren shouting behind me.

"Why bother? She's not even that pretty!" she yelled but she huffed and turned toward her next class.

Bella ducked into an unused classroom and I followed her in. She was curled up just inside the door. I sat down and wound my arms around her to try and comfort her. She turned around and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"How could you?" She whispered and slapped me. She pushed out my grasp and walked out of the room. I just sat there, not noticing when the bell rang for the next period or lunch. I just sat there, thinking. She didn't trust me. She never would again, not if I acted like that. But she didn't know the whole story. It didn't matter, she would make assumptions, and everyone would. I needed Bella to trust me. I would have to _make _her trust me.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOH!! bum bum buuuum!! XD haha so...what'd ya think? Not my best I know but hey! I tried!! **

**You guys know the routine by now I HOPE!! ;D _Review, Review, Review!!_ Thanks you guys!! **

**You're the best!! OH! I'm putting a poll up on my profile...check it out! It is very important to the story!! **

**I love you guys! Keep reading!! :D**


	5. Getting Even

**A/N: So I promised a longer chapter and here it is! I am so happy right now because at the moment I have had 295 hits on the story! Isn't that amazing!! :D **

**So here it is, chapter 5!! It's a really good one!! ;) I promise!!**

**DISCLAIMER: **In no way do I own Twilight or any of it's characters!

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Getting Even**

**BPOV**

I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I'd never been so upset about a guy before. And I definitely didn't want for him to see me like that. I didn't know where I was going to go when I got out of the classroom so I was very glad when Alice met me just outside the room. I collapsed in her surprisingly strong arms.

"Alice! I don't know what to do!" I sobbed into her arms. "Help me!"

"Don't worry Bella! I have a plan! How do you feel about skipping school? She asked pulling away so she could look at me.

"It's only my first day so it's not a big deal!" I said trying to calm my sobbing.

"Good. Tonight is the school's annual bonfire. We have it out on the football fields and _everyone _is there. So here's what we're going to do. We're going to call Rose and get her out too. Then we're going to head down to the mall and find the hottest outfit we can. Then we head over to the bonfire. All the guys will be at your feet and it will drive Edward crazy!" She said, evidently proud of the plan. I smiled a devilish grin and nodded.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Once we sprung Rose out of class using the "I only need to talk to her for a minute" excuse we all jumped in Alice's F430 Spider Ferrari **(A/N: Link to car on profile) **and sped off towards the mall. We were now having a debate about my outfit. I wanted to keep it tasteful with skinny jeans, heels, and a band concert tee. Alice wanted to go full out, dress, heels, the whole shebang. Rosalie wanted to keep it classic but sexy with a mini skirt and tube top.

I settled it when I said "HEY! Let's meet in the middle. Rose, you can pick out the top. I get to pick the pants and Alice you can pick the shoes, purse, and can do my hair and make up! Alright?" Everyone nodded and we set off to find the outfit that would send the guys, especially Edward, crazy.

After hours of shopping I settled on a pair of blue skinny jeans with rhinestone detailing on the back pockets. The detailing trailed down part of my leg to about mid-thigh, Rose picked out a corset that was green it was a flat neck line and was a dip bottom. The shoes Alice picked out were plain black round toe pumps. They were slightly shiny and worked really well with the black leather purse she picked out. The purse had two yellow racing stripes down it and a buckle in the front to add some detail. The sunglasses she insisted on buying me were brown round frames with criss-crossing arms. **(A/N; Links to outfit on my profile) **Once everything was bought we decided to get something to eat. We were walking by Victoria's Secret on our way to the food court when Alice dragged me in.

"Alice! I can't wear a bra with the corset! It just won't work!" I said. She pouted.

"You're right. But we're coming back." She promised me. I only nodded.

After we ate we headed back to the dorm to start on my hair and make up. Alice straightened my hair and curled parts of it with curlers. While they were setting she began to work on my make up. She put about three different shades of grey on my eyes for a smoky eyes look. My hair was finished setting by then so she took out the rollers. She fluffed my hair so it was kind of wavy and straight. She finished the whole look by putting on bright red lipstick. I went to get changed and when I came out Rose and Alice said I looked hot! When the other two were ready to go I grabbed my new purse and my sunglasses and we set off.

When we got to the bonfire most everyone was already there. I could see Edward but he had his back to me and was talking with my brothers.

I turned to Alice and Rose and explained the plan. They nodded and we started off in the desired direction.

They walked in front of me shielding me from view until they saw their boyfriends. They silently gave me the signal and then called my brother's names calling all attention over to us. I knew that in a moment they would split up revealing me so I began to sway my hips a little more than necessary. When it was time they walked over to their boyfriends. I heard most of the boys gasp so I looked up from the ground. All of my brothers were looking at me and Edward was staring. In fact every guy in sight was gawking. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned my head slightly to see who it was. I didn't know the guy but he was cute enough. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Edward glaring at him, either out of jealousy or hatred. Either one worked. I turned my full attention to my oblivious target of the night.

"Hi. I'm Mike." He said reaching out his hand. I smiled my sweet and sexy smile. This guy didn't stand a chance.

"Bella. Pleased to meet you." I said breathlessly as I shook his hand.

"Do you want to find a seat?" He asked. I knew there were only single seats left but I didn't mind. It just made my job easier.

"Sure! But do you mind sitting by my brothers? I really do want to sit near them." I said looking at him from under my eyelashes. This always worked with guys.

"Um…Sure! I guess." He said and I lead him over to my family. I gave Emmett a big hug and kissed Darryn on the cheek leaving a red lip mark. I laughed as I licked my thumb to rub it off.

"Stop!" He complained. He ducked away and I chuckled.

"Baby." I mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I heard that!" He said still grinning.

"You were supposed to!" I pointed out. Everyone just laughed harder.

"Bella, you look so gorgeous tonight!" Edward said, looking at me, almost longingly.

"Thank you." I replied coldly. Emmett gave me a strange look but I shook my head.

"Do you want to sit down Bella?" Mike asked.

"Yes please." I said warmly. I placed a hand on his arm and he led me over to one of the logs that surrounded the now roaring fire.

There wasn't enough space for me to sit down beside him so I was forced to sit on his lap.

"Do you want to roast some marshmallows?" Mike asked holding up a bag of them and a skewer.

"Yes! Oh my god I love roasting marshmallows!" I exclaimed falsely. I hated it. I had no patience for it whatsoever but it was perfect for tonight.

I skewered one and placed it close to the flames. When I "wasn't paying attention" the marshmallow got too close to the flames and caught on fire.

"Bella! Look!" Mike said laughing pointing t the gooey ball of fire.

"Oh no! Help! Put it out! Blow it out! Hurry!" I was laughing the whole time. He blew it out for me and we were both laughing at my slip up.

"I hate burned marshmallows!" Actually I hated any marshmallows. But this was working out better that I thought. "Mike!" I said with my sweet voice and puppy dog eyes. "Will you eat it for me? I don't want to waste it!"

"Sure!" He said. He removed it form the skewer and popped it in his mouth. Just as I had hoped there were bits of marshmallow around his lips.

"Umm…Mike?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He asked completely oblivious.

"You have marshmallow all around your lips. Here I'll help you get it off." I said. I grabbed a napkin and started wiping but Mike wanted me to help in a different way.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled it away and crushed his lips to mine. I didn't know what to do so I kissed him back. After a few minutes of making out I pulled away and leaned my head against his shoulder. I was beginning to get tired but I didn't know how tired I was until I was half asleep on Mike's lap.

"Mike, she's tired. Let me take her to her room." I heard someone arguing. Wait, I knew that voice.

"No. She's fine where she is." Mike countered.

All of a sudden I felt two very strong arms pick me up bridal style and then a rocking motion. I realized that they were walking. I opened my eyes to find Edward staring into them.

"Edward put me down." I said sternly. "I can walk" I insisted.

"Fine." He said and he placed me gently on the ground. I knew I could walk fine so I began to sway my hips more than necessary. I could hear Edward following behind me. I put my hands on my hips and turned around jutting one hip out defiantly.

"Edward. Go back to the bonfire." I said. He just shook his head. I took a step towards him and he took a step towards me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I want to make sure you get back to your room safely." He said.

I took another step towards him and he did the same. Now we were very close. Close enough to kiss. I looked up at him. Even in my heels he was still taller than me. He glared down at me. I raised my chin infinitesimally and before I knew it Edward had grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my face up to his. He was kissing me. He was kissing me. That's all I thought. He is kissing me and I am kissing him back. This was what I wanted until I remembered what had happened earlier that day to make me dress like I am now.

I pulled away and Edward groaned. "Edward. I can't do this. You're a player. I can't deal with this right now." I said and walked away. He didn't follow me this time. I left him standing there in the dark, swimming in his own guilt.

**EPOV**

I was at the bonfire early. I wanted to be one of the ones to light the fire. I was. I was extremely happy. Then the Swan boys came and the night just got better and better. We were all standing in a group talking when I heard Alice and Rose come up behind us. They said hi to their respective partners and I turned to see if Bella was with them. She was. My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw her.

She was wearing very flattering jeans, a green corset, and heels. Her hair framed her tiny face and her eyes were exaggerated to the point where I didn't want to look anywhere else. All of a sudden Mike Newton was standing behind her. She turned to face him and started flirting. Not only did I hate Mike Newton with all of my being but now I was jealous of him.

She walked over to our group with the slime trailing behind her. Looking in his eyes I could tell what he was thinking and I didn't like it at all. Bella hugged Emmett and gave Darryn a kiss on the cheek leaving a lip stick mark. She tried to wipe it off with her thumb but he didn't let her. She laughed and her laugh was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

"Bella, you look so gorgeous tonight." I told her. I could hear the longing in my voice. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and call her my own.

"Thank you." She replied and I could hear the venom in her voice. Mike asked her if she wanted to sit down and she nodded. Mike sat down in between Matt and Sean so Bella would be forced to sit on his lap. I rolled my eyes at him.

I sat down next to Emmett two seats away from Mike and Bella. Soon enough they were roasting marshmallows when Bella's caught on fire. They were laughing at it and then Mike popped it into his mouth leaving remnants of it all over his disgusting face. Bella leaned in to wipe it off but Mike took advantage of her and kissed her. She didn't fight back and, I don't know why it did, but it made me feel even worse than I had been feeling. It sent a stab of pain through my heart. Why? I knew the answer. It was because I was falling for Bella, and falling fast.

When the couple were done making out Bella leaned her head against Mike and fell asleep quickly. I could see that he planned to do nothing about it. Not that he could. Mike was barely strong enough to lift up his tray in the cafeteria. I walked over to Mike and insisted he give me Bella so I could take her to her room.

"Mike, she's tired let me take her to her room!" I said.

"No! She's fine where she is." He countered. I couldn't take it anymore so I picked up Bella bridal style and began to walk away. Mike tried to follow but Jasper stopped him. Bella shifted and leaned her head against my chest. Then she slowly began to wake up and realize what was happening.

"Edward. Put me down. I can walk." She insisted.

"Alright." I said. I placed her gently on the ground not wanting to hurt her. She took a few cautious steps forward and realizing that she was sturdy enough. She began to walk home. She swayed her hips side to side and it made me want to pick her up and throw her against a wall and…no. I couldn't. I knew she could hear me following her so she turned around.

"Edward. Go back to the bonfire." She said. I just shook my head. She took a step towards me so I took a step towards her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I want to make sure you get back to your room safely." I said. And it was true. I did. I wanted to make her safe with all my heart.

She took another step towards me and I did the same. Now we were very close. Close enough to kiss. She looked up at me. Even in heels she was still shorter than me. I looked at her sternly. She raised her chin so our mouths were so close together and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. Our mouths found a steady rhythm and our tongues danced with each other. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't make myself stop.

She pulled away all too soon and I involuntarily groaned. "Edward. I can't do this. You're a player. I can't deal with this right now." She said and my heart crashed to the floor. I knew she was right and that's what hurt the most. I didn't want to have that reputation with her. I wanted to be the real Edward Cullen. The poetry loving, book reading me. But the reputation the rest of the school knew was the one that she knew so I was stuck with it until I proved to her that I had changed. Until I proved to her that I _could _change. I could, couldn't I?

* * *

**A/N: Well?? I know right? W-O-W!! So...you guys know the drill!! _Review. Review, Review!!_**

**There is a poll up on my profile right now!! So go check it out! **

**Also! The links to the pictures of Alice's car and Bella's bonfire outfit are on my profile as well!! So go see them b/c they are AMAZING!**

**Just like you guys!! Thanks so much! You readers are fantastic! I will update soon I promise!!**


	6. To Prove A Point

**A/N: YAY! I'm sorry this took so long but I was at camp all last week and I was baby-sitting my cousin this week! : So sorry! **

**This is the next chapter!! I hope you like it! It took me a while because I didn't know if I wanted this to happen quite so early but I decided to let it! To get the story moving!! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: All of the links to Bella's outfits will be posted on my profile!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : To Prove A Point**

**BPOV**

When I got back to the dorm I collapsed on my bed and began to sob. There were tears of joy; I had kissed Edward! There were tears of pure rage too; how dare he kiss me! And there were tears of confusion; he was a player, but I still wanted him to like me. I realized that if I wanted him, I would have to make him want me. I would show him that I could be the ultimate girlfriend. I grabbed my cell phone and quickly texted Darryn.

Hy,

Plz come over! I need u 2 hlp me

3,

B

A few minutes later he my cell phone rang (Cyclone by Baby Bash) alerting me of a new text message. It read:

B,

Sure il b thr in 1 min

D

I waited until I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. I gave Darryn a huge hug.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked truly concerned.

"Nothing," I assured him. "I was just wondering if you were on the guys volleyball team?"

"Yeah. Why?" He asked, sceptical.

"I was hoping I could practice with you guys since there's no girls team." I said. I gave him the puppy dog eyes I knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine. I'll ask Edward tomorrow during class. I'll text you. Practice starts at 4:00 sharp! And bring your own gear." He instructed me.

"Okay…but why do you have to ask Edward?" I was confused.

"Because he's the captain?!" Darryn stated this like he was questioning my sanity.

"Of course he is." I muttered. "Alright then, I'll see you later Dare! Bye." I said as he was walking out the door. I shut it after him and sat on my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day. All of a sudden my phone rang again, signalling a new text message. I checked the screen, it was from Darryn.

"That was fast." I muttered to myself. I flipped open my phone to read it.

B,

Vball is a go! C u prcts!

D

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up with a feeling of joy and excitement. I got dressed in my chocolate brown pleated eyelet skirt and my burgundy lace tank top, matched with my black sling back pumps. I was excited so I was getting ready in a rush. When I was finished I still had 20 minutes before class started. I decided to pack up my volleyball bag so I would be ready. I put my short, black spandex shorts and my practice tank in my bag along with my kneepads, socks and ankle guards in my brown and pink Adidas sports bag.

By the time I had found all my stuff Alice was ready and it was time to go. Classes passed by in a blur in anticipation for practice. When my last class of the day was finished I rushed back to my dorm, grabbed my bag, and sprinted for the gym. When I got there I went to go into the girl's change room but it was locked. I turned around and realized that the guy's change room was the only one open. I peeked inside and was glad to see that it was empty. I ran inside and got changed quickly. I was almost done; I had my shorts and my sports bra on, when I heard a gasp and some snickering. I whipped around to see Edward, and the rest of the team, standing, looking at me, with their mouths open. Darryn was the one laughing. Then I realized they weren't staring at me, they were staring at my pack. I slipped a shirt over top of my body and diverted their attention.

"Um…Bella?" Edward seemed slightly confused.

"Yes?" I answered innocently as I pulled my knee pads up around my knee high socks.

"Why are you in here?" He asked. He was definitely confused. His eyebrows were pulled down quizzically, which made a little crease in his forehead.

"Because the girl's change room was locked." I stated. I was lacing up my shoes.

"Oh." He said. I came out my crouch and sauntered out, calling over my shoulder: "It's all yours gentlemen!" As I left the room.

I walked into the gym and the coach was surprised to see me there.

"Edward said I could practice with them because there was no team for me." I answered when he asked me why I was there. He just nodded.

The rest of the team walked in and I gasped when I saw that Edward was shirtless. He smiled at me and called out to the team "Okay! Warm up!"

The team stopped gawking at me and set off. Edward walked up to me.

"We have even numbers now, thanks to you. Be my partner?" He asked.

"Sure. You start." I said as I grabbed a ball and walked up to the net. Edward was at the attack line. I shook my head and tossed him a high ball. He volleyed it back perfectly. We did 10 reps and switched. He was at the net and I was at the base line.

"Come up. You're too far back!" He said. I shook my head.

"Just throw the ball." I said. He did and, just to prove him wrong, I sent the ball flying over the net and into the middle of the other court without setting up for a deep volley.

"Oops." I said smiling. Edward was just staring at me so I ran off and got the ball. I went back to the base line and gave him 10 perfect volleys. We did the same with bumps and then it was time for Pepper.

**(A/N: If you know how to play Pepper you can skip this little interruption, but for those of you who don't I suggest you read this! **

**Pepper is a game volleyball players use to warm up. The first person tosses, the second bumps, the first sets, and the second down balls it. The first person then has to try and dig the ball so the second can set and they can then hit it. The game is about learning control as well as teamwork. You go for as long as you can and when your done your out of the game. Pepper is not as easy as it sounds. As soon as you get out of control you have about 3 hits to get it together or else you're pretty much done. **

**Sorry for that but it's pretty important! Thanks! Back to the story!!)**

Edward and I went for 20 minutes without losing control once. The coach had to yell at us to stop. When we did, Edward announced that it was serving time. I stretched my arm and served. The guys stared at me in shock. Most people do when I jump serve. I grabbed another ball. I stood at the back of the gym, about 20 feet from the base line. I dribbled the ball three times, rotated it twice, and found the label. I threw the volleyball up in the air and began my approach. I took three long steps and one short one and jumped. I made contact with the ball and sent it flying to just before the base line on the opposite side of the court. I turned around to find all but Edward staring at me. Edward was looking at the ball on the other side of the gym. I smiled and shrugged.

Darryn walked up to me just then. "Bells, where'd you learn to serve like that?" He asked in total awe.

"Phoenix. The program there was like training for the army compared to this! No wonder you guys lost to us." I retorted. I guess the rest of the team heard because Edward walked over to s.

"Would you like to run the practice today then?" He asked. His voice was polite on the surface but I could hear anger hidden beneath.

I smiled. "I'd love to! But are you sure that your team can handle it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course we can." Edward defended. I walked to the net and slapped the ball I was holding to get the teams attention.

"Alright boys, let's warm up. Start with 20 push ups, 20 crunches, and 5 laps around the court. GO!" I yelled.

"Wait! You have to do it to!" Edward said.

"Fine." I did and was finished before any of the guys were done their 2nd lap. Some weren't even done their crunches. Edward came in next, 5 minutes later.

"How'd you do that so fast?" He asked slightly out of breath.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys gotta stop underestimating me just because I'm a girl. I can do everything you can just as fast and, evidently, faster." I said a little miffed. I was never a feminist but the fact that they were surprised was starting to get a little old.

The rest of the practice went smoothly though. I had them work on defence and blocking. Then I announced practice was over.

"Bella?" I heard the coach call.

"Yes?" I turned around confused.

"The boys were working a lot harder today then I've ever seen them work and I think it's because you were here. Would you like to be our assistant coach and run practices?" He asked. I beamed.

"That would be so great!" I said. "Can you just make sure that the girl's change room is unlocked?" I asked. He seemed confused and then comprehension dawned on his face.

"Sure. No problem." He said.

I started walking back towards the boy's change room when I realized that the entire team would still be in there. I had to grab my bag though. I opened the door a crack and yelled at the guys.

"I'm coming in in 30 seconds to get my bag, You have until then to cover yourselves up." I heard some swearing and feet running and tripping. I counted to 45 just in case and walked in slowly. All of the guys were covered up from the waist down. I nodded my thanks, grabbed my bag, and walked out. When I was outside I started to walk across campus in my spandex and received a couple of wolf whistles. That made me smile. I started running across campus so I could tell Alice about practice when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

**EPOV**

I was talking to the guys as I walked into the change room. I turned around and gasped. Bella was in here and getting changed. She had on very short spandex shorts and a sports bra on. She heard Darryn sniggering and turned around. I gasped again. She had the most amazing body. And an eight pack. It wasn't as prominent as mine and it certainly didn't make her look buff, but it was there.

"Um…Bella?" I asked. I couldn't figure out why she was in here.

"Yes?" She asked innocently. God she was so beautiful. She pulled a shirt on so we would stop looking at her stomach. This only diverted the attention to her long, graceful, but muscular legs, and her very tight shirt.

"Why are you in here?" I asked. I couldn't for the life of me figure it out.

"Because the girl's change room is locked." She stated. She was lacing up her shoes which pulled the attention to her butt, which was shaped very nicely thanks to the spandex.

_Stop it Edward! She is not into you! Just let her go! _I yelled mentally at myself.

"Oh." Was all I said. She finished tying up her shoes and walked out. As soon as I heard the door close I snapped out of my trance.

When I was dressed, well half dressed, I had forgone the shirt today, just for Bella, I walked into the gym I heard her gasp, as most girls did, and I started practice.

Bella was my partner for line warm ups. She was very gifted in volleyball. She and I played Pepper for a good 20 minutes. Then we served. Bella did two jump serves that would impress and Olympic volleyball player. I just stared at the ball while I heard Darryn talking to Bella.

"Training for the army compared to this. No wonder you guys lost to us." She was saying. I couldn't take it. If she thought she was so great, why didn't _she _run practice? I walked over to suggest just that.

"I'd love to! But are you sure that your team can handle it?" She asked. I was starting to get pissed.

"Of course we can." I said defending my team. She looked at me and then walked over to the net. She slapped a volleyball and ordered us to warm up.

"Wait! You have to do it too!" I said. I wasn't letting her get away with giving us orders and not following them herself. Plus, I wanted to see if she was just bluffing about the training.

She smiled an evil little smile. "Fine." Bella was finished way before I was.

"How'd you do that so fast?" I asked. She gave me this look and went off on a rant about how girls can do anything guys can, and equality. I couldn't pay attention because I was thinking of how perfect Bella was for me. She was smart, athletic, pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, and a pretty good kisser. The rest of practice went without a hitch. When it was over I ran into the change room so that I could go tell Lauren something as soon as possible. I pulled on a shirt, grabbed my bag and ran to the Library, where I was supposed to meet her.

"Hey Eddie-boo!" I heard Lauren call as I approached the steps leading to the library. "I missed you." She cooed in my ear while wrapping her arms around my waist. I pulled them away.

"Listen, Lauren. This whole thing has been fun and all but I'm looking for something more serious. I'm sorry but you'll find the right guy. Bye." I said in a rush. I could see Bella walking across campus in her practice gear. A smile played across my face as I watched her. Lauren seemed to see where my gaze was focused.

"She will never go for you. She's too stubborn. And you're too good for her." She said, trying to convince me to stay with her.

"Well then, I guess I'm _way _too good for you then, because she is twice the woman you will ever be." I said and I ran away, ignoring her pleas for me to come back.

I ran up to Bella and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I asked, praying that she would say yes. A smile flashed across her face.

* * *

**A/N: Well?? What'd ya think? I'm sorry if you think that this is too early but I wanted the story to move along faster!! I'm also sorry for the very long A/N in the middle of that but it was important to the story! : Unfortunaltey I am away for the next three weeks so I will not be able to update until after school starts but I will be writing like crazy so when I get back there should be about 5 Chapters up in the course of about a week! : This is my goodbye until then! **

**OH! And you should know by now..._Review...Review...Review!! Thank You!! I Love You!!_**


	7. Authors Note

I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry

I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I feel so bad that I haven't posted in forever! School has been CRAZY!! I couldn't get anything done in between homework and volleyball and choir and all that crazy stuff! So I'm soo sorry!

I will probably update soon so don't yell at me yet! If I don't update in two weeks you have full permission to kill me!!

Thanks for your patience and understanding!! 

xtwilight-obsessedx


End file.
